The Warrior be hide the shadow's
by Mira Cantonese
Summary: Come into a world where there are knights and girl heroes with a friend who is a dragon of ice and snow. But here you would find out Arrow Rose's birth name and why she goes by other names. So fly in the story also there is a bit of pokemon. Only write short stories. originally posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Queen's Birthday bash Part 1

The castle was very busy today because it was the queen's birthday. ''Servant's, get food ready for tonight.'' Yell the king. Everyone was getting the castle ready before the Queen came back from her walk in the village. But while they were busy getting the party ready, the King put Rose bell on the watch tower to see any wars coming their way today.

'' Rose bell, I want you to watch any armies or houses coming to attack my Queen!'' said the King '' Yes your King!'' Rose Bell said to the King. Just below the watchtower Harold Sword was standing post. ''King's orders to make his wife day perfect, just for her. I wish I had a wife who loves being outdoors, but that's just a dream. All girls want are high rich men and fancy things.'' Harold Sword said to himself.

What Harold didn't know that there was a girl who loves being outdoors and exploring just like him. He didn't know she was above him on the watchtower. '' I don't see anyone attacking, but it's always good to watch just in case someone does. But also want to find someone who likes being in nature like me!'' Rose bell said

The trump's were sounding the Queen had return from her walk in the village. It was sunset when she arrived at the main gate. Everyone bound to her as she walked by. The guard's were given heavy orders to have guard's up the whole time. No one likes the idea of a girl being a knight. But King found that suited her best than to be a bride to the matchmaker.

King knew the matchmaker could find a match for her but none of the guys like the idea of a girl in nature. But she knew how to get her match before winter arrives and Holiday's came. Rose bell did her best for the matchmaker but none of the men like her being out in the woods. So the King let her be a watchmen until the matchmaker can find her a match before winter came.

Now the sun had fully set and it was time for the party to begin for the Queen's birthday. The party was set to wear masks and dance. Party has started and the King told his Knight's to watch the party and have fun. Soon everyone was dancing in the ballroom. Then Harold Sword when to this lovely lady dress in a cool blue knight dress.

'' My lady may I have this dance.'' Harold ask '' Yes you may Sir.'' said Rose bell As the two knight's dance off into the garden. '' My lady you have a voice I had heard before, from the top of the watch tower.'' Harold said '' Oh yes, I'm a watchmen for the king but only until winter comes and then I'm match.'' said Rose bell

The matchmaker saw the two knight's and desired to find away to match them together before winter came.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen's birthday bash Part 2

After the matchmaker saw the two knights'. '' My Queen how are you enjoying your birthday darling.'' the king said to his wife,'' I'm enjoying it a lot husband, but I think the matchmaker has something for Rose bell. She is going to tell you tomorrow so not to ruin my birthday.'' said the Queen.

The Queen's party lasted all night. Everyone was still asleep when Rose Bell woke. ''Getting up at sunrise really helps with all that happen with all that happened last night.'' Rose bell said to herself on the watchtower. What Rose bell didn't know that Harold was thinking of who of the knight's was a girl. '' The girl in the blue knight dress who is she?'' Harold said to himself.

None of the knight's knew who the girl was. They shjusted to Harold to ask any of the ladies if they knew she is. So Harold when and ask the ladies around the castle of the mystery girl knight. '' Ladies, can I ask you a question.'' Harlod ask. '' why instantly sir, what can we answer for you today sir.'' lady head of the servants ask. '' Do any you girls know of the girl knight who wears a blue skirt and a sword at her side?'' Harold said.

'' What , What! Oh no, Sorry sir but we are forbidden to tell anything about her until she match! Said the lady head of servants. '' Ok, but why does she have to be match?'' '' We can tell you that, the girl has been so hard to match with any guy in the kingdom and the Matchmaking mite have found her match, but no one knows who her match is until she say it or her wedding day comes.'' the servants said.

After Harold found some information on the girl knight, he wonder who the Matchmaker had as her match. '' Well Well, Harold. Why were you standing post today? The Matchmaker was looking for you!'' said the king '' What ! the matchmaker was looking for me!'' said Harold '' Yes and she wants you right now so go now!'' the king demande him.

The Matchmaker was waiting for Harold to come to the castle gardens. '' Sorry miss I was asking the castle servants staff, about that women I met last night dancing.'' Harold said to the matchmaker. '' And that's what I want to talk about to you sir.'' '' What! That's why you wanted to talk to me matchmaker!'' said a shock Harold.

'' Well the girl I have been trying to match all summer long and I have to match her before winter comes. So I found you dancing with her last night, so I thought you might be her match Harold.'' Harold was thinking in his head. Harold's thought's '' Oh my goodness, the mystery girl I'm looking for and I am her match. Calm down Harold not everything is true just listen.''

'' Harold about this girl. She likes being outdoors and not coop up in a house all day and two she likes playing sword fighting and also the most important thing she does is wake up early and climes to the watchtower to look at the forest and the knight's down below.'' said the Matchmaker


	3. Chapter 3

**The knight's meet in daylight**

After talking with the Matchmaker, Harold was told to wake up early and go to the watchtower to talk to her. ''The Matchmaker wants me to talk to the girl I dance with last night but I didn't get her name.'' Harold said inside his mind.

I'm thinking too much about her, I better get to bed maybe tomorrow is not what I'm thinking. End of Harold's thoughts. Rose bell's thoughts I can't believe it the Matchmaker got me match but who is he. But all the Matchmaker told me was to wake up early to go up to the watchtower and find out. I'm so frustrated that no one tell me anything clearly, am I that so hard to understand! End of Rose bell's thoughts.

Harold swords and Rose bell both woke up early and climb to the watchtower. Harold was first to the top then she came and Harold was completely staring at her. Rose bell was also staring at Harold but Rose bell forgot to change out of her knight dress.

'' Oh sorry I didn't change out of the dress I was wearing the night we met.'' Rose bell said while also thinking of what the Matchmaker said to her last night. Last night '' Rose Bell stay in that knight dress when you meet him!'' said the Matchmaker

'' Why Matchmaker, can't I go back into my other knight's clothes!'' '' Oh Rose Bell you find out soon enough.'' Then the Matchmaker left her room. '' Well, how's your day sir.'' Rose bell said to Harold. '' I'm having a good day madam, because I finally get to meet you.'' Harold said.

'' Why did you want to get to meet me, Sir!'' Rose bell said supersize. '' Well we dance together the night her magery birthday in the gardens.'' '' Oh, that was fun was it Sir.'' '' It's was fun madam, but I didn't get your name that night.'' '' Well I can tell you my name but you have to find it out with the clues I give you Sir.''

'' I will gladly accept your challenge madam, but I can't leave clues for you to find out my name.'' '' Oh well I will have to watch out if any other knight's said your name Sir.''

'' King and Queen look they both made a challenge finding out each other name!'' said the Matchmaker. '' We see Madam, but this challenge is only between the two of them. We must stay out of there way.'' said Queen and King.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the War**

As the weeks went by, Harold and Rose bell came closer, more than friends. '' Wow, can you believe it Rose bell has a match. I can't wait for her wedding, can you Emma.'' '' Oh Marine, they are not going to tie the knot yet. Not until November 18.''

'' Emma,Marine get back to work, you guys know how the Queen gets when servants do not work.'' said the servant boss. '' Well, Well look at that Harold and Rose bell had been with the army fighting.'' The Queen said. '' Queen, Madam will Harold pros to Rose bell?''

'' Emma, we don't know when it will happen. But they are very close to it.'' Just then the trumps sounded the war had ended. '' Queen your husband has come back from war.'' Said Emma '' Oh how wonderful, but that also means Rose bell and Harold are back as well.''Queen spoke.

In the weeks before. '' OK your name starts with a flower and ends with a ringing. So that means your name is Rose Bell, Yeah.'' '' Yeah, it is. But your name is-. Look out the kingdom of Dov is coming straight at us, sound the trumpets of war.'' Rose Bell yell out.

'' My Queen, must go to battle. Please take care of the kingdom while I'm away.'' Said the King. '' OK, my King'' Queen said sadly. Even those that was weeks ago the Queen totally thought she would lose her King. '' Queen Angle are you, um OK Madam.'' Said Emma ''... Not really but I'm OK, Thanks for checking up on me Emma.'' Queen said to her servant.

'' Harold, you don't look fine today.'' Rose Bell said '' Rose Bell, you sneak into the army and almost got yourself kill.'' said an anger Harold with mad face at Rose Bell. '' Oh Harold if it weren't for her, we would have been dead fighting the Dov's army. Plus Harold it's good to have a smart women on your side.'' King said teasing Harold.

'' Well Harold, do you want to know how I found out your name?'' Rose bell said '' Well, Madam how did you find out who I am?'' Harold said almost yelling at her until the King step in. '' Harold! That's no way to speak to a lady of your dreams.'' said the King completely embarrassing Harold in front of the others knight's.

'' Sir why would you say that.'' said Harold '' Because Harold I have seen the way you look at Rose bell when she not looking at you.'' Now the King said mocking him. '' Harold are you going to interuse us to your girlfriend.'' said all the knight's laughing at Harold.

When the army came home everyone was cheering. '' Harold I found it out when you were knock down, by one of the knight's yelling your name.'' '' Rose Bell is that why I ended up in the medic tent. When I saw you.'' '' Well, Yea and I didn't sneak in the army. The King needed a medic and some one who can survive in the forest. But Yes you can say that it's not natural for a woman.'' Rose Bell said sighing

With the Dov's army defeated the land was in pace and Harold and Rose Bell Tie the knot on the Winter soultis. As adventure it was Rose Bell and Harold got married in the winter at the first sight of snow falling from the sky. Then they went to live up in the mountain and raise a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daydreaming**

Today Harold wasn't paying any anishion during sword practice. He was daydreaming of when he proposes to Rose bell. In to Harold's day dream,'' Rose bell I need you for a second.'' said Harold '' I'm coming, what do you need Harold, come on and tell me!''

When Rose bell was about to say silly knight Harold trap her mouth with his, and said '' Rose bell will marry me.'' While kissing her. Rose bell caught off by the kiss and hearing the words she thought would have never been said to her in all her life!

Then Rose bell said ''yes!'' The two servants heard Harold propose to Rose bell and they squeal. They then told the queen and king. When the king and queen heard the news, they jump for joy. Then king said '' Harold finally face his fear!'' '' And how long did you know his fear my husband!'' said the king's wife.

''**Hi guys this story I'm going to keep writing it until it's complete. So stay in tune because now I'm talking about flashbacks and flash forward in the story.''**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conversions/ pokemon dexholders**

The king turned around to his wife and said'' My Sapphire remember the day we got married!?'' '' Yes I remember, but why are you bringing this up now?'' Back in the day princess Sapphire and prince Ruby were best of good friends.

But back then the two best friends didn't want to rule the kingdom, their parents knew this but the two of them would make the kingdom a better place for everyone. Little did the old kings and queens knew that their children were listening to them.

''Ruby why are they talking about us ruling over the kingdoms?'' said Sapphire. '' Sapphire, you and me both know we will have to rule one day even those we don't want to but we are the last of our kingdoms. If we don't combine now, your kingdom and my kingdom will fall. Also I know you don't want to be a princess and you just want to live the life of a knight.'' said Ruby

'' I feel sad miss birch, I don't want to force your child and mine in to marriage. But I know will have to do it soon or both our kingdoms fall!''said Queen Nomen '' I agree with you miss nomen, but I don't know what our husbands are going to say to us. If they put the marriage date within two weeks. People don't fall in love that fast. It's takes time almost up to a year at most.'' said Queen birch.

The princess and prince herd their moms talking about them. Then they ran to the castle grandrens. The two of them chatted until night fell. '' Ruby, I can't be a knight if I'm married to you!'' said princess Sapphire '' I know Sapphire but even those we are forced into married to each other. You know I would not treat you unlike any girl. But will you be my friend any way, even those we are the last of ours kingdoms.

With in two weeks Ruby and Sapphire were married. When the people heard the news they scream of wonderful joy. Now back then when the people scream it mean a better life for them and the new monarchs.

That day Ruby nomen kiss Sapphire birch and said '' Sapphire you'll will always be mine Queen,I love you.'' said Ruby Then Sapphire said '' you'll always be mine King, I love you too.''

'' **Hi again everyone this part I put up today is for all that is going to the homecoming and those who are doing something else. But I'm letting any of you guys if want to tag me. All have a good school year and may all your wishes come true.'' **

'' **Also if you guys that like playing or reading Pokemon, I use characters from there. But please remember any characters I use that are not my characters they belong to their rightful owners. My characters are the ones that are the main characters in my stories.''**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wedding day / Emma's conversion with Rose bell**

''Well Sapphire I knew herold was scary to propose to rose bell. He in a way reminded me of when I ask you to marry me.'' said king Ruby '' Well, well, you know you try to hide that scared from when you protected me from that guy.'' said queen Sapphire.

The wedding day was set for the three weeks from when Herold proposes to Rose bell. Now Emma one of the servants was helping rose bell into her wedding dress. '' Rose bell do you remember the time you had to hide from Harold?'' said Emma ''Why, yes I do. But at the time people just don't understand me. Harold was kind to me and didn't give me an unsure face when he met me.'' said Rose bell

'' Yeah, but you must be excited because it's your wedding day,'' said Emma

'' Yeah I am excited.'' said Rose bell '' Um, Rose bell can I tell you something?`` said Emma '' Of course you can.'' said Rose bell '' Well is very hard for me to make friends because I'll always get lie to and emotionally hurt. Because I don't own what they have but is face to face communication they need to understand me.''

Said, Emma

'' Emma does it make you angry that people wouldn't talk to you in person because they think it would hurt your feelings. But what's hurting you more is the fact that they aren't willing to talk about how you really feel,'' said Rose bell

'' Yeah that how I feel like all the time when I'm around my friends'' said Emma '' You know what Emma that's how I was feeling like before I met Harold.'' said Rose Bell '' Really, I thought I was the only one feeling that in my whole life. Said Emma '' Yeah that was what I was feeling at the time Emma, you girl will become who you are depending on the situations that you go thought. Said Rose Bell

'' Thank you Rose Bell, but will that fix the emotionally hurt on the inside of me?'' Emma '' No it wouldn't fix that, but I want to remember this every time you're feeling down you can change the beat of the music inside your soul.'' said Rose Bell

Rose bell wedding day when perfect. The bride chose to get married in the snow, all of us thought that was totally crazy but she told us that to understand snow you have to go into it and play it. Sure winter has danger in it but it doesn't mean it's bad. Now, Emma, that day was called into the throne room by Queen Sapphire and King Ruby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's identity revealed**

'' Emma you have been called to service in Snow Dragons kingdom.'' said the King and Queen.

Within two days Emma ready to travel to the Snow Dragons lands. '' You see Emma you were meant to do things only you can do.'' said Rose bell '' Thank you, Rose, that what I need.`` said Emma

Queen Sapphire came and spoke to Emma'' Emma as we watch you grow, we know you are the one that can handle anything you put your mind to.''

Two days ago I left the kingdom of my friends, but I'm OK now. I'm ready for anything that comes my way in this new kingdom. But just before I left Queen Sapphire said '' You are the warrior who can bring peace to all the lands.'' I do not know why she said that but what think meant for me to be myself.

I can't wait to arrive in the Snow Dragon land. I'm hoping to bring peace everywhere I go. Snow Dragon queen welcome Emma in warmly. '' Welcome back Emma, it's cladey to see you again.'' '' Welcome back? What do you mean?'' said Emma

'' Well to tell you the truth, you're actually the missing Snow Dragon Princess!'' said the Snow Dragon Queen '' What! But how!'' Emma said

''Well an evil came into our land made our whole kingdom fight each other. where only a child then and I couldn't put you in danger so I a servant friend of mine in another country to rise you,'' said Queen Snow Dragon

'' Who was that friend?'' Ask Emma '' That friend Rose Bell the Servant warrior.'' said Snow Dragon Queen '' And how are you, my mother?'' Emma asks'' That's simple you were born in the month of topzi. It means smart, willing to face changelings and helps everyone. But wait, I almost forgot, I'm Snow Delenn, you can just call me Snow.'' said, Snow

That's how it happened, I found out that I was part of the snow dragon kingdom. Oh, you readers are looking for Rose and Harold well they rise a family of 5 children. You want to know why me the servant Emma turnout to be a snow dragon princess.

It was actually I was to stay a servant though the whole story but the author was feeling happy that snow came into her mind. So that's how it happens. You're you wondering is this story coming to a close? No, it's not coming to a close yet. But here's what you guys can do give ideas of how you want the story to end.

Author

Please commit to how you like it. Also this whole time I thought Emma was just a servant and the idea just popped inside. Another reason why I wrote today was my friend Tornado 13655 cheer me up when I was feeling sad. That's how this part turns out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**How Arrow Rose came to be**

It was three days before Queen Emma was going to die. But before she can go she has to give the ice kingdom to a wise girl knight. Now everyone knew who Emma would choose, and that person was Arrow Rose. that's what shock the Disney and Nintendo lands. Now you're saying the Warrior behind the shadows in between the Disney and Nintendo lands.

What Emma did in choosing a new heir. Was that whoever got chosen had to find a knight worthy of marrying the next Queen of the Snow dragons. But what Arrow Rose can't do was marry a snow dragon, she would have to marry a fire dragon or Hylian. Then one day when Arrow Rose was talking to Emma the castle got destroyed by shadows of evil. As the ceiling was coming down on Arrow Rose, Emma pushes Arrow Rose to a window.

The whole kingdom was destroyed and no one knew if there were anyone there. But Arrow Rose was pushed to a window and she landed in a snowbank. ''Now I why she chooses me, I'm the reason snow dragons want freedom because I can give what they want because the Queens of the past couldn't give them what they want.

But who would like me to even to rule with me? That's so hard no guys would like me like that. Also, it'll take a long time to rebuild my Snow / Ice kingdom. Before you, readers read to the end of this story. I Arrow Rose is the name given to me for my knighting job and me in one land or another I use the names Crystal Silver, Octoling. So who know my real name is Delepahie.

All those other names I use for hiding from a villain who wants to kill me. So now I hide but I don't know if I will ever be safe from the villain who killed my family and curses me. Yeah, I'm curse and the only way to fix is to find true love which is hard and almost impossible.

See Delepahie in other stories as Arrow rose, Crystal silver and Octoling.


End file.
